Última Batalla
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke librarán su última batalla, pero ninguno se imaginaría el resultado de la misma. ¿Conseguirá Naruto convencer a Sasuke de que vuelva a Konoha o será Sasuke quien se llevará la victoria consiguiendo marcharse definitivamente para nunca volver? Pareja Principal: Sasuke-Naruto


Capítulo 1: La Batalla decisiva.

Naruto se miró la mano con ojos de tristeza y melancolía, esa mano cubierta de sangre, ni siquiera sabía ya si era su sangre o la de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cuánto habían peleado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en esta situación sin ceder ninguno de los dos? Miró a Sasuke frente a él, cansado tal y como el mismo Naruto también estaba, le vio cubierto de sangre, como él mismo… aunque ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta si la sangre que les cubría era suya propia o de su rival.

Naruto había llegado tan lejos ya para poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero el moreno seguía negándose una y otra vez, ya nada parecía tener sentido para Naruto en esa Villa sin Sasuke. Fue su compañero, su mejor amigo y no quería regresar sin él, pero tenía una dura decisión que tomar… no quería hacerle más daño, pero tampoco quería dejarle marchar, su corazón se rompía ante la decisión y sabía que Sasuke prefería morir a regresar, era algo…. Que Naruto no podía hacer, matarle.

\- Sas… - intentó pronunciar Naruto pero Sasuke le cortó.

\- Sigues siendo débil, Naruto – le dijo el moreno sonriendo con prepotencia y Naruto se entristeció.

\- No quiero hacerte daño Teme – le gritó Naruto enfadado – dejemos esta locura de una vez.

\- ¿No puedes matarme Naruto? – preguntó el moreno con ironía – es una lástima, porque yo si puedo matarte.

\- Vuelve de una maldita vez, cabezón – le gritó Naruto de nuevo intentando hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

\- No voy a volver Dobe, ya te lo dije. Nadie me entiende.

\- Yo te entiendo, déjame ayudarte.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, esa Villa sólo es un quebradero de cabeza, todos se aprovechan los unos de los otros como hicieron con mi hermano. Mírate bien Naruto… no le importaste a nadie en esa Villa hasta que no te convertiste en el gran héroe, todos se metían contigo.

A cada palabra del moreno, Naruto sentía que su corazón se contraía más y más, sabía cuánto le había odiado Sasuke desde la academia, desde que hicieron equipo juntos, nunca se tragó el moreno a Naruto y ahora el rubio sentía todo el peso de la afilada lengua de Sasuke sobre él hiriéndole, arrancándole el corazón con su desprecio.

\- No eres nadie Naruto – le dijo – no volveré, jamás voy a volver, no hay nada en esa Villa para mí y si no quieres morir en mis manos, da media vuelta y lárgate.

\- Tendrás que matarme – le dijo Naruto agachando su cabeza mirando aún su mano ensangrentada.

\- Trato hecho – contestó Sasuke abalanzándose de nuevo contra él pero Naruto no se movió.

Los dedos de Sasuke se agarraron a su cuello empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda quedó colgando encima de aquella cascada. Sasuke sólo tenía que soltarle para que el peso de la gravedad hiciera el resto del trabajo. Naruto ni siquiera se movió, una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla pero aunque Sasuke la vio, lo único que le produjo en su interior fue alegría. Sacó una sonrisa y mantuvo a Naruto en esa posición estrangulándolo.

\- Suéltame Sasuke – le retó Naruto – mátame, es lo que deseabas.

\- No te han enseñado muy bien en Konoha – le comentó Sasuke.

\- Es posible, pero yo no tuve que dejarme controlar por una ruin serpiente como lo fue tú maestro – le espetó Naruto – tomaste el camino rápido para hacerte fuerte, no eres un auténtico Uchiha, tú hermano lo era.

\- ¿Qué dices imbécil? – preguntó Sasuke apretando más la garganta de Naruto y sacándole un grito de dolor mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos y se agarraba a las muñecas de Sasuke.

\- Tú hermano entrenaba día y noche para hacerse fuerte, tú sólo te dejaste morder por un idiota con aires de grandeza para obtener tu fuerza, no mereces llevar el apellido Uchiha – Sasuke apretó aún más el cuello enfadado por las palabras del rubio – suéltame ya Sasuke, mátame – le gritó Naruto.

Sasuke iba a soltarle, quería soltarle… tenía tanta rabia en su interior hacia esas asquerosas palabras de Naruto… pero por algún motivo su mano se negaba a dejarle caer ¿Por qué no podía soltarle? Sólo tenía que abrir sus dedos y dejarle caer, nada más. Cabreado como estaba lo apartó del precipicio asestándole una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo al suelo tosiendo y escupiendo sangre.

\- Repite eso si te atreves.

\- ¿Qué me mates? – repitió Naruto intentando sonreír desde el suelo aún sangrando – siempre te he caído mal Sasuke, no me soportabas y ahora entiendo por qué… fui mejor que tú – le retó de nuevo recibiendo un puñetazo de Sasuke.

\- No seas insolente Naruto, tú no eras nada comparado conmigo, yo era un Uchiha.

\- Un Uchiha que se rebajó a que le regalasen el poder porque no era capaz de ganárselo por si mismo, eres la vergüenza de los Uchiha

Naruto perdió la cuenta de los puñetazos que recibió, perdió la cuenta de las veces que escupió la sangre de su boca pero aún así… aunque no podía girar su rostro para mirar a Sasuke, sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Por qué sigues riéndote maldito Dobe? – se quejó Sasuke pero cuando fue a darle el siguiente puñetazo, Naruto desapareció con la velocidad de su padre colocándose tras Sasuke y activando su Rasengan lo empotró contra el suelo.

\- Eres un grandísimo perdedor – le dijo Naruto viendo a Sasuke en el suelo con él encima – te crees el gran héroe, el más fuerte de todos pero sólo eres un iluso que piensa que eso que te dieron es poder, aprende tus propias técnicas Sasuke… - le gritó.

\- Estás son mis técnicas – dijo Sasuke enfadado desapareciendo en una nube de humo y golpeando a Naruto tumbándolo al suelo de nuevo - ¿Esto es todo lo que tiene el Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente? Jamás bajo mi guardia Naruto, te tenía siempre ante mis ojos.

\- Pues sigue mirándome, porque esto no lo habrás visto jamás.

Naruto gracias al kunai y habilidad de su padre del "Dios trueno" conseguía moverse más rápido aunque su gran duda era cuánto podían ver los ojos de Sasuke. Naruto estaba decidido aunque él perdiera aquí la vida en traer de vuelta a Sasuke, iba a hacerlo costase lo que costase, le daba igual si él mismo tenía que morir, Sasuke regresaría y con él finalizaría por fin su última promesa… su promesa a Sakura-chan.

Pensar en ella le dolió, le destrozó el corazón y sabía muy bien el motivo, el que estaba frente a él era Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura sólo tenía ojos para él, todos hablaban de Sasuke y tenía su club de fans mientras Naruto fue únicamente el chico hiperactivo que se metía en problemas y al que todos odiaban.

El último rasengan finalmente consiguió dar de lleno a Sasuke pero ambos sabían que apenas les quedaba chakra. No aguantarían mucho más y es que llevaban todo un día recibiendo y dando golpes. Ambos sangraban, quizá más Naruto por la ira de Sasuke en cada golpe que daba, por su odio.

Naruto miró a Sasuke allí tumbado boca arriba, con él encima de su pecho sentado y su puño casi rozando su frente, fue en ese momento cuando Naruto se entristeció y Sasuke entendió lo que ocurría… Naruto no era capaz de acabar su trabajo. Sasuke veía el puño de Naruto casi en sus ojos, temblando como si fuera un flan y sabía que Naruto no sería capaz de dar ese puñetazo, no sería capaz de acabar la faena.

\- Termina Dobe – le gritó Sasuke – es lo que querías ¿No?

\- No – le dijo Naruto susurrando – yo quería que volvieras a Konoha pero… no puedo matarte.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó – hazlo, ya me tienes.

Las lágrimas de Naruto se desbordaron en aquel momento, llorando como nunca lo había hecho y su corazón se abrió, se resquebrajó y se hizo añicos como jamás le había pasado. Era su mejor amigo… era Sasuke Uchiha y no podía matarlo ¿Cómo iba a llevarlo a la villa? Sasuke entonces lo vio con claridad, vio a través de sus lágrimas y lo entendió.

\- No jodas Naruto ¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Estás llorando como una colegiala de academia porque sientes algo por mí? – Sasuke empezó a reír – Eres idiota.

\- Lo soy – le dijo Naruto – vuelve a Konoha Sasuke… haré lo que sea, vuelve conmigo a Konoha.

Naruto se sentía tan triste, tan avergonzado de estar suplicándole a ese Uchiha, no podía creer que él estuviera sentado encima del pecho del Uchiha suplicándole que volviera a Konoha, diciéndole que haría lo que quisiera por él si volvía y todo… para que al final fuera Sakura quien se quedase con él.

\- Gana esta batalla Dobe y me iré contigo donde quieras.

Naruto se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, ya estaba Sasuke bajo él ¿Qué más podía hacer para que Sasuke diera esto como finalizado? Él había ganado, estaba encima de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarte, Sasuke?

\- Si tanto dices amarme… ya sabes qué hacer, sabes cómo tratamos a los vencidos.

\- No voy a hacerlo – le dijo Naruto asustado – no… yo no soy así Sasuke, yo te quiero, por eso no lo haré.

\- Vamos – dijo Sasuke desabrochándose el cinturón y apartándose un poco su camisa blanca dejando al descubierto los hombros – si lo haces, iré contigo, tú me habrá ganado.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no deseas hacerlo – le gritó Naruto – no voy a violarte, es una maldita barbaridad lo que estás diciendo.

\- Entonces rehúsas a que vuelva, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

Sasuke sabía tan bien como nadie que Naruto jamás sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como una violación, sabía que él ganaba y es que un Uchiha siempre ganaba. Naruto lloró de la impotencia encima de Sasuke apartando su puño de su cara para apoyarlo en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las lágrimas. Podía sentir como caían en el pecho ahora descubierto de Sasuke.

\- Entonces no te importa tanto llevarme a Konoha como creí.

\- Ya te he vencido, no voy a humillarte y no haré nada que no quieras hacer.

\- Eres un perdedor Naruto – dijo Sasuke haciéndole aún más daño pero Sasuke siempre sabía donde dar para hacer daño.

\- Lo soy – le dijo Naruto – ni siquiera… pude traerte de vuelta.

\- Hagamos un trato Naruto – dijo Sasuke al final – lucha conmigo de nuevo y el primero que penetre al otro, gana.

\- Hazlo entonces Sasuke – le dijo Naruto abriéndose un poco la cremallera – tú lo has dicho, soy un perdedor y sólo había venido aquí para traerte de vuelta… si tú única opción es que te penetre sin tu consentimiento no la quiero, así que yo te doy mi permiso… si no vas a volver, quiero estar contigo una vez en la vida.

\- ¿Tan desesperado estás por tenerme Naruto, que te rebajas como una sucia fulana ante mí?

\- Sí.

Sasuke se sorprendió de aquello y es que no entendía cómo Naruto era capaz de rebajarse tanto sólo para estar con él. Todas las mujeres habían estado siempre rondándole y él odiaba a su club de fans, era molesto pero jamás esperó ver a Naruto entre todas aquellas locas, ahora estaba aquí pidiéndole que le hiciera suyo. Jamás había tenido en cuenta que Naruto pudiera pedirle algo así pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y es que desde hacía demasiado tiempo que amaba a Naruto y ahora el rubio le dejaba penetrarle voluntariamente, era la oportunidad de su vida, porque su orgullo le impedía demostrar que amaba a ese rubio desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Su amor por Naruto había impedido que le arrojase por aquella cascada, le había impedido matarlo.

\- Has perdido Naruto – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento Sasuke… no pude salvarte.

Naruto se levantó del pecho de Sasuke y empezó a caminar para irse de vuelta a Konoha cuando sus fuerzas se fueron por completo y Sasuke preocupado al ver como se desplomaba su amigo, se apresuró a cogerlo antes de que llegase al suelo.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke cogiéndolo antes de que Naruto se golpease contra el suelo.

El rubio ya no contestó, estaba herido, estaba agotado y su chakra había desaparecido durante el combate contra su amigo, estaba indefenso y fue Sasuke quien lo tomó en brazos llevándolo a un lugar a salvo para que descansase allí.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, una intensa luz vino hasta él. Había una fogata frente a él que le alumbraba y le proporcionaba calor a la vez. No entendía nada y miró a su alrededor con calma hasta que sus ojos llegaron a los de Sasuke. Naruto estaba allí sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y se sonrojó al pensar en lo que me había pedido.

La verdad es que tener sexo con Sasuke le habría encantando a Naruto. También tenía en mente que muchos vencedores hacían lo que querían con los perdedores… y Sasuke había perdido ante él, pero Naruto jamás se consideró como los demás. Él siempre había buscado una cosa… amor y Sasuke al parecer… no sentía nada por él, eso le deprimía.

Se miró la mano ahora llena de sangre seca y no quiso imaginarse cómo estaría su cuerpo entero, su rostro, su cabello… lleno de la sangre seca de Sasuke y es que la pelea había sido demasiado fuerte, había gastado todo su chakra tratando de conseguir que Sasuke volviera y al final… no lo había conseguido.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Sasuke pero no lo encontró donde anteriormente estaba. Al volver su vista al fuego, el rostro de su amigo apareció de golpe frente a él asustándole levemente, pero Naruto sólo pudo susurrar su nombre e incorporarse levemente. Se sonrojó al verlo tan cerca y con esa mirada triste que tenía estos días, pensó qué podía decirle como último recurso para tenerle de vuelta en la Villa y cuando encontró algo y fue a hablar… sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

El fuerte impulso de Sasuke hizo que la cabeza de Naruto golpease la pared de atrás, pero no se quejó por el golpe, estaba demasiado en shock saboreando aquella lengua que había entrado a la fuerza en él explorando su boca mientras sentía la mano de Sasuke tocar su cabello y rozar con el pulgar su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué haces, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto abrumado

\- Besarte – le dijo el moreno con arrogancia - ¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no reconoces un beso?

\- Yo… ¿Por qué Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio agarrando con su mano la muñeca de Sasuke.

\- Porque pudiste hacerme lo que quisiste por las normas del vencedor y te negaste, porque sé que me quieres y porque es lo único que puedo darte.

\- ¿Por qué me provocaste con lo de la violación? – le preguntó Naruto – sabías que no quería.

\- Claro que lo sabía, tú y tu maldita ética – dijo sonriendo – sabía que no lo harías y era mi escapatoria para no volver a Konoha.

\- Sólo tenías que decírmelo, me hiciste daño Sasuke, yo no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero hacer nada que vaya contra tu voluntad.

\- Entonces entiéndeme de una vez Naruto… no quiero volver a Konoha.

\- Vale. Lo entiendo – dijo entristecido – sólo déjame decirte… que te amé Sasuke, que quería haber tenido una mínima oportunidad de estar contigo, quería hacerte feliz y conseguir que olvidases ese infierno que viviste de niño, quería que olvidases muchas cosas y empezases a disfrutar de una vida conmigo.

\- No puedo olvidar Naruto – le dijo Sasuke – no puedo olvidar el daño que la Villa hizo a mi clan, el daño que le hicieron a mi hermano. No volveré.

\- Entonces… ¿Esto es lo último que sabré de ti, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí… Naruto.

Sasuke atrapó los labios de Naruto con fuerza intentando demostrarle con sus actos todo el amor que tenía dentro, demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ese rubio y que jamás le había demostrado por su frialdad y su orgullo. Amaba a ese chico hiperactivo, le habría gustado volver a Konoha y estar con él, pero no podía perdonar a la Villa y no quería que Naruto renunciase a su sueño de ser Hokage. Para ambos… esto sería su despedida.

El moreno metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Naruto con impaciencia mientras con sus dientes cogía la cremallera desabrochándola. Podían escuchar el ruido de la cascada a lo lejos pero les daba igual el lugar donde estuvieran, en sus pensamientos sólo estaban ellos dos y se necesitaban el uno al otro.

\- Sasuke – susurró Naruto en su oído y Sasuke al mirarle cubierto de sangre lo entendió.

\- Vale. Ven aquí, aún estás débil – le comentó Sasuke subiéndolo a caballito.

\- Gracias… Sasuke.

Naruto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, cerca de su cuello y se agarró con fuerza a él para no caerse. Sentía que seguía débil tal y como le había dicho su amigo, se sentía cansado pero no quería dormirse ni desmayarse, quería permanecer despierto ahora que por fin… podía estar con Sasuke aunque sólo fuera una vez en su vida. Ese día lo recordaría siempre, ese día sería el más importante para Naruto.

Sasuke lo llevó hasta el lago y el ruido de la cascada se hizo aún más ensordecedor. Se alejaron unos metros de la cascada y se metieron en el lago tras quitarse las ropas. Sasuke tuvo que sujetar a Naruto para que no perdiera el equilibrio y es que estaba realmente débil. Ambos se metieron en el agua quitándose toda la sangre y ninguno pudo apartar la mirada del cuerpo herido del otro. Sabían ambos que se habían pasado esta vez, Sasuke había estado dispuesto a intentar matar al chico por el que tantos sentimientos reprimidos tenía sólo por conservar su libertad mientras Naruto… habría sido capaz de dar gustoso su vida con tal de conseguir que su amigo volviera, por tratar de tenerle de vuelta con él.

Ambos se miraron con cierta tristeza pero el primero en volver a unir sus labios al otro, fue Naruto. Deseaba a Sasuke y le daba igual si tenía que gritarlo a toda la Villa o al mundo entero, le deseaba, le excitaba como nadie y le quería. Era un borde y un arrogante, pero era su Uchiha.

Naruto enrolló sus piernas a la cintura de Sasuke mientras éste buscaba un lateral contra una piedra aprisionando al rubio entre la pared y su cuerpo. Naruto gimió sintiendo el miembro erecto de Sasuke rozar con el suyo. Sasuke cogió con una mano el cabello de Naruto empujando su cabeza hacia atrás para morder y besar su cuello con total libertad, pasando su lengua por él intentando sacar cada vez más jadeos de ese rubio que le volvía loco.

\- Ah…Sas…Sasuke – pronunció Naruto al sentir el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo entero cuando el moreno tocaba su cuello.

Naruto bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna acariciando el miembro de Sasuke mientras ambos se besaban con pasión. Tantos años se habían contenido y ahora toda esa furia, toda su impaciencia por sentirse el uno al otro se había desbordado. Sasuke besó los pezones de Naruto mientras metía sus dedos en su boca exigiéndole que los lubricase, porque hoy Naruto entendió… que por fin iba a ser de Sasuke, su primera vez se la regalaba sólo y exclusivamente a su mejor amigo, sabía que jamás se arrepentiría de aquel momento.

Sus miembros seguían rozándose el uno con el otro y ninguno de los dos podía dejar de gemir, de ahogar sus jadeos en la boca del otro en cuanto podían, ninguno se detuvo ni siquiera a hablar y es que no les hacía falta, sólo querían sentir. Sasuke sentó a Naruto en un rincón de una de las rocas que sobresalía y metió uno de sus dedos humedecidos en la entrada del rubio mientras tomaba con su boca los huevos de Naruto succionándolos y lamiéndolos tanto como quiso.

Escuchó los sonidos de Naruto, cada vez gritaba más fuerte, más alto, más lujurioso y eso le excitaba mucho al moreno. Jamás había escuchado a Naruto de esa forma pero le encantaba, sabía que todos y cada uno de sus gestos, de sus sonidos y de sus caricias eran por y para Sasuke, ese rubio siempre sería de él y nadie podría quitarle este momento jamás, él sería el primero en entrar en Naruto, él lo desvirgaría, porque en cuanto metió el segundo dedo y comprobó su estrechez… supo que ese chico jamás había tenido sexo con nadie… o al menos… no con otro hombre, nadie había entrado en él.

\- ¿Te mantuviste virgen para mí, Naruto? – le preguntó provocativo Sasuke.

\- No – le dijo Naruto cabreado – jamás sería por ti, sólo eres un mal perdedor.

Sasuke metió el tercer dedo en su interior y Naruto jadeó tan fuerte que a Sasuke se le escapó una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Pues tu estrechez y la forma en que gritas… me dicen que te encanta la idea de que yo sea el primero en entrar en ti.

\- Sólo eres un creído.

\- Entonces pararé si no quieres.

\- Ni se te ocurra dejarme ahora así Teme – le gritó Naruto cabreado cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos para que le mirase.

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso uniendo sus lenguas, demandándose la una a la otra mientras Sasuke se colocaba en medio de las piernas de Naruto y le obligaba a envolverle la cintura entrando en él con lentitud. Naruto se movió un poco incómodo al principio, sintiendo dolor pero era un Ninja… y ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que ya había sufrido en la pelea con Sasuke, este dolor lo deseaba con todas sus almas sabiendo que por fin… él era de Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto podía sentir como se abría paso dentro de él mientras Sasuke ahogaba sus gemidos en su boca. El moreno llegó hasta el fondo y empezó a moverse en su interior, saliendo y entrando de Naruto, cada vez un poco más rápido hasta que alcanzó un ritmo frenético. Ambos notaban la lluvia sobre ellos, porque había empezado a llover hace unos minutos, pero ellos la ignoraron fundiéndose el uno en el otro, fundiendo sus labios y sus cuerpos una y otra vez, rozándose el uno con el otro dándose cada vez más placer hasta que Naruto incapaz de soportar más placer, se corrió con un sonoro jadeo que llenó de gozo a Sasuke, que seguía moviéndose mientras sostenía a Naruto en su cintura.

La estrechez de Naruto le daba tanto placer a Sasuke, por primera vez sentía que encajaban perfectamente, empezaba a pensar que quizá jamás le había dicho a Naruto que le quería y seguramente no lo haría, no era una parte de él ser sentimental ni mostrar emociones que no fueran para la batalla, pero en su interior estaba orgulloso de haber sido él el primero en estar con ese chico de impresionantes ojos azules. Sin poder dejar de pensar en que por fin… después de tantos años ese rubio había sido todo suyo, se corrió en él intentando meter su miembro lo más hondo que pudo para que ni una gota de su ser saliera del rubio.

Salió de él con cuidado y aunque Naruto trató de moverse, Sasuke cogió sus piernas dejándole sentado en el saliente y sonrió viendo como parte de su semen salía de la entrada de Naruto cayendo sobre una esquina de la roca. Sonrió triunfante mientras el rubio se ruborizaba a más no poder.

\- Deja de mirar pervertido – se cabreó Naruto.

\- Es muy hermoso – le dijo Sasuke – estás lleno del esperma de un Uchiha Naruto ¿No estás orgulloso?

\- No – le dijo Naruto mintiendo – eres un descarado ¿Crees que ere el único con el que podría disfrutar de una sesión de sexo?

\- Puede que no fuese el único… pero lo seré, porque siempre recordarás que yo fui el primero Naruto, tú me perteneces – le dijo Sasuke lamiendo el cuello de Naruto.

Naruto trató de bajar de la roca cuando cayó al agua. Por suerte Sasuke lo agarró evitando que se hundiera como una piedra y lo llevó hasta la orilla.

\- Me has ganado… Sasuke – dijo Naruto al final desmayándose encima de Sasuke.

Cuando Naruto despertó, estaba solo, vestido y al lado de la hoguera. Empezó a pensar que todo había estado en su imaginación, pero al tratar de moverse y notar el punzante dolor, le hizo pensar que de verdad… le había regalado a Sasuke lo más preciado que tenía y el muy idiota se había marchado. Quizá nunca le quiso o eso pensaba el rubio mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Tanto había deseado a Sasuke y ahora, se marchaba como si nada. Se sentía un fracasado, un perdedor, pero al menos… se llevaba el mejor recuerdo de Sasuke, se llevaba su primera vez y eso no tenía precio. Cuando recuperó fuerzas, decidió moverse hacia Konoha y a mitad camino se encontró con Kakashi y Sakura.

Se había separado hace bastante tiempo, ellos se habían querido ocupar de los integrantes del equipo de Sasuke pero Naruto estaba tan concentrado en buscar a Sasuke, que se había ido sólo a por él, quizá ese fue su error… encararlo solo y sin compañeros, pero en parte… ese gran secreto sobre su virginidad se lo llevaría a la tumba. Esperaba y soñaba, con que Sasuke estuviera donde estuviera, encontrase la felicidad.

Sakura y Kakashi sospechaban que había ocurrido algo malo, más por las heridas que Naruto llevaba y que encima… Sasuke no venía con él, así que no había conseguido traerle de vuelta. Cuando llegaron a Konoha, Naruto ya estaba demasiado desanimado y se marchó a su casa.

Pasó una larga semana… pero a Naruto no se le veía el pelo, no había querido salir de su casa para nada, sólo pensaba en Sasuke, sólo pensaba en que era un fracasado que no había conseguido ayudar a nadie, que no había conseguido traer de vuelta a Sasuke… que no había conseguido encerrar la oscuridad de su amigo para hacerle feliz, se sentía inútil.

El nombramiento de Naruto a Hokage fue un mes después de todo aquello. Estaba feliz por haber cumplido sus sueños… pero cuando miró a la gente que le felicitaba, no veía a Sasuke, no veía a la persona más importante en su vida. Naruto se marchó a lo alto de la torre del Hokage y se sentó en la barandilla mirando la ciudad con su capa de Hokage. Por mucho que miraba la ciudad… sólo podía pensar en Sasuke, hasta que una voz lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Me buscabas? – le preguntó Sasuke y Naruto se giró sorprendido de oírle.

\- ¿Teme? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó un sorprendido Naruto.

\- Buscarte – le dijo Sasuke – tú ganaste aquella batalla ¿Recuerdas?

\- Tú ganaste el trato… me penetraste antes que yo – le dijo Naruto

\- ¿Entonces quieres que me vaya? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- No… quiero que te quedes conmigo.

\- A eso he venido, Hokage – dijo con su tono divertido Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto lanzándose a abrazarle.

\- Que no veía mi vida sin ti después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros. No puedo seguir engañándome, contigo es con quien quiero estar y si tú quieres ser Hokage… yo te apoyaré, aquí estaré siempre para ti, Naruto. Pero dejemos las batallas a parte ¿Quieres? Aún tengo un par de heridas que duelen como diablos – dijo Sasuke quejándose.

\- Te quiero Sasuke – se declaró Naruto

\- No me hagas decirlo – se rió Sasuke.

\- ¿No vas a decírmelo?

\- No. Sabes que no me van las emociones.

\- Teme… - se quejó Naruto, pero no pudo quejarse mucho más cuando Sasuke besó sus labios con pasión.

Sasuke se deshizo de ese beso para coger el rostro de Naruto ladeándolo y poder susurrarle un "Te amo" en su oído, evitando que posibles cotillas lo escuchasen y provocando que Naruto se sonrojase siendo la persona más feliz del mundo.


End file.
